With the burgeoning use of electronic equipment such as televisions, video cassette recorders and players, stereo equipment and portable telephones, the number of remote control units, which permit control of such equipment from a remote location, has increased dramatically. These remote control units have greatly enhanced user convenience and pleasure. However, because such remote control units are typically small in size, there is a tendency for at least some users of such equipment to misplace their remote control units. When a remote control unit is lost or misplaced, the user no longer has the advantages provided by the remote control unit and suffers the further aggravation of having to find the unit.